


Solo Play

by ShalaDakiri (AJStarhiker)



Series: Take a Level [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Sword Art Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJStarhiker/pseuds/ShalaDakiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had never been the strong one before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solo Play

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: BtVS was created by Joss Whedon. Sword Art Online belongs to ASCII Media Works
> 
> Author's notes(if any): Just assume the timelines are close enough to mesh.

Andrew listened in growing horror to the system-wide announcement. He'd thought he was lucky to get his hands on this game, but to find out he and all the other players were stuck? That they would die if they tried to leave or if someone were to disconnect them?

A girl's scream broke the stunned silence and that seemed to trigger full-blown panic in most of the other players. He backed away from the from the crush at what was supposed to be the exit back to the real world, hoping the panic didn't lead to more deaths.

He thought he heard someone mention heading for the next village and really, that wasn't a bad idea. With all the people looking to level up, encounters outside this village would soon grow sparse.

Andrew followed the unknown player's example and slipped out of the pavilion. He had never been the strong one before. His brother, Warren, Buffy... even Dawn had been better at fighting.

He knew games, though. And as real as this world was to him right now, it was still a game, even if the stakes were no different for these people than any apocolypse the Council stopped. And he could do apocolypses.

When he reached the town's gate, he stared out at the road streching through the plains and drew the twin daggers he'd chosen for his first weapons set. They were as close a weapon as the system offered to a Slayer's stake and now they doubled as a reminder of his duty as a Watcher. He would get stronger. And he would do everything he could to protect the players who just wanted to live.

He closed his eyes briefly, remembering the mistakes he made and his efforts to make up for them.

He didn't know yet if sending and receiving messages between here and the outside was possible. If so, maybe he could get information back to the Council. If not? There were no Slayers; no other Watchers. Only him.

He started down the path.


End file.
